


Maulsoka Kinktober 2020

by Tigrass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Biting, Blindfolds, Caning, Chains, Chastity Device, Daddy Kink, Electro play, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Halloween, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Lingerie, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Nipple Torture, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Public Sex, Riding Crops, Shibari, Smut, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Suspension, Threesome, Tied To A Bed, Vibrators, ballgag, hot wax
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigrass/pseuds/Tigrass
Summary: Kinktober 2020 with Maulsoka!Prompts in the tags!
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Blindfold

A shuddered breath escaped her lips as Maul’s bare hands trailed down her arms, the black around her eyes blinded the world to her and left her in the fate of the former Zabrak Sith - it was nerve wracking, yet exciting.

Ahsoka held onto the pillow beneath her head and squirmed when his hands went to her chest, his breath caused goose bumps on her skin with every hit.

A low moan fell from her lips as his tongue took in a hardened nipple, his hand tended to the other and rubbed it between his fingers. 

Perhaps it was due to the blindfold, or the silence in the room only for her sounds of pleasure - but every touch Maul gave her was loud and electrifying - thunder yet ever so gentle.

His lips and hands descended and her legs spread more on impact, her hold on the pillow hardened when his hands were on her thighs - breath above her cunt.

“You’re dripping.” Even his voice was loud, yet it still held the deep and sexual tone. 

She licked her lips. “And you’re teasing.”

His chuckle rang on her montrals. “Forgive me, seeing you in such a twitching and frail state got to me.”

Ahsoka was anything but frail, Maul knew this - the word was spoken in a soft and teasing voice, she could tell that he didn’t mean it.

She gasped when he licked a stripe on her cunt - hot and wet. Her body shuddered and squirmed once again.

“Maul.” A plead.

He pressed a kiss on her lips, gentle but sent her the passion he felt for her. One more kiss on the forehead before her legs were pushed forward.

His cock entered her seconds later.

Hot and pulsing, Maul didn’t stop and pounded into her as he held onto her hips, her legs flared in the air and hands gripped the pillow and silk sheets.

She could feel his cock more, the way it brushed against her walls and thrusted in and out of her cunt - how it went deep and hard.

She reached to rid the blindfold, but Maul stopped her, and intertwined their fingers as he held her down.

A whine. “Maul.” She wanted to see him; see his expression as he fucked her, see sweat on his forehead for his hard work, to see that magnificent chest with heavy breaths.

“Bad girl.” He kissed her leku and gave a hard thrust. “It doesn’t come off until I say so.”

Ahsoka whimpered - then moaned when Maul went harder, her hands gripped his own, scars threatening.

It only took a few more thrusts. “Maul!”

Her body froze as her orgasm came, Maul went still to make sure she felt every bit of him. Her head thrown back with a gasp, hands off Maul’s.

“Good girl.” He praised.

She whimpered - she wondered why she liked being called that.

Maul resumed the pace for his own release, Ahsoka moaned with him through it all, and gasped when he finally came. She pressed a kiss to his neck for comfort, his hands still held her own above her head.

When his breathing calmed, he removed his hands and undid the blindfold, throwing it somewhere in the room.

Ahsoka jumped and rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the semi-darkness of the room. Once she could see clearly, she sat up and reached for Maul, pulling him into a kiss.

He smirked against her lips. “Did My Lady enjoy her time?”

“She did.” She hummed. “But next time, I blindfold you.”

His golden eyes glistened with excitement. “I look forward to it, Lady Tano.”


	2. Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Handcuffs

The chains against the headboard rattled loudly from it’s prisoner. “L-Lady Tano. I must say - gah -!”

“Hmmm?” Ahsoka smirked as she looked up at the Zabrak from her position between his legs. “What was that? I don’t think I heard you.”

Her lips came into contact with his cock, already wet from her mouth yet she did not dismiss. A hand stoked the base as her lips swallowed the tip yet again, causing Maul to hiss and buckle his hips.

He breathed. “This is not what I expected when you wanted to take the lead.”

“I know.” She smiled, fangs showing. “And I know your enjoying it, despite the little cries for help.”

Force, Ahsoka did know him well - too well.

Not that he minded of course.

She let his cock go with a loud ‘pop’ and crawled onto him, her arse on his waist and lips on his own. Maul leaned in and wasted no time in showing her how desperate he was, Ahsoka moaned and cradled the back of his neck, a hand went to a horn and rubbed the base.

Maul fell from the kiss, head back with a groan. She knew all the right places to make him sound in pleasure.

Ahsoka moved and held up his cock, and took him in seconds later - hard and fast. 

Maul gave a loud shuddered moan at the impact. Ahsoka didn’t stop and immediately went to work, her hips up and down at a fast pace, her cunt already soaked from her own fingers, and took him in easily.

His hips buckled and his hands thrashed, the pleasure swam through his veins. 

She was ever so beautiful, her naked body with white markings that his hands and tongue had traced, her breasts with nipples his mouth had pleasured - the way they bounced with every thrust she gave to him.

Her face - so full of bliss with shut eyes and open mouth.

Yes, she was a thing of beauty.

Only to be expected from such a Lady - a Queen.

Her hands came to his chest and he purred, her touch was electrifying - in a good way.

“Ahsoka,” Her name felt wondered on his lips, and with the way she shuddered, she felt it too. “Let me touch you, please.”

She grinned. “Can’t hear you.”

He growled. “Fuck - Ahsoka, My Lady - Let me touch you, please. I beg you.”

“I like it when men beg.” She chuckled with a smirk. “Do it again.”

“Please -” He gasped as she gave a hard thrust. “- Please let me touch you. My Lady, My Queen. I want to touch you - to feel you. Please.”

Her smirk grew and her lips planted against his, Maul took her hungrily that they panted harder when retreated.

Ahsoka hummed once more, and whispered in his ear. “No.”

She grasped his shoulders and started to give harder and short thrusts, Maul moaned and threw his head back against the headboard, hands thrashed and hips bounced in the air.

He knew she was coming - Ahsoka moaned and froze, hands tightened on his skin as she orgasmed. He continued to move his hips to ride her through it.

She raised her hips and his cock fell against his hip with a wet noise, for a moment Maul feared she would leave him like this, but was surprised when she simply turned around and took him in again.

Maul groaned, seconds before was painful to not touch her - now her arse was in view with all it’s glory, with the sight of them joining.

It was torture.

She knew he favourited her arse behind her cunt of her body, how he would spank the skin till dark - sometimes while he pounded into her.

Fuck, he wanted to spank the skin again and again.

He fully now hated handcuffs.

Ahsoka turned to look back at him, that damn smirk still on her lips, and her eyes held a surprise.

He wanted to ask, but stopped when her hands came behind to rest on her arse, slapping the skin seconds later.

Oh - she was spanking herself. 

“You little minx.” He growled and thrusted his hips, Ahsoka moaned at the action, and chuckled.

“Not enjoying the view My Lord?” She slapped her arse again and gave a moan that made him tremble. “I thought you would, since your arms are...preoccupied.” 

Oh Lady Tano.

She would be punished after this.

Her cunt clenched around him, and he moaned.

His hips spasmed as his orgasm ripped through him, arse off the bed for a moment before he sunk back down. Body limp with heavy breathing.

Ahsoka gently pulled herself off and turned to him, arse back on his waist as she undid the handcuffs on his wrists, the chain dangled from the lost weight. She grasped his hands and placed a soft kiss on each of his wrists, features softened.

“Are you alright?”

Maul hummed and wrapped his arms around her body, and pulled her in for a soft kiss. “Exquisite my dear.”

She hummed into the kiss and leaned into his touch, her head in the crook of his neck, soft breaths hit his skin.

He would let her rest before he gave her punishment.

Something more restraining then handcuffs.


	3. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Spanking

“I think,” His tone was laced with a hum and hidden tease. “someone has been a bad girl.” 

Ahsoka simply smirked, comfortably sat on the silks of the bed, dressed in black lingerie. 

It suited her. He thought, and did not hide the way his eyes roamed her body.

“Oh?” Her delicious plum lips showed her white teeth, a hint of one of her fangs. “How so?”

The metal of his feet bounced off the walls as he walked towards her, hands behind his back. “Sending me holopics of you, dress in such temptations -” His finger hooked under one of her bra straps and trailed down. “- when I am in a meeting. That certainly counts for it, does it not?”

She shivered under his touch but didn’t lose her smirk. “Is that so?” She raised to her knees, those golden eyes bore into hers as she asked. “And what are you going to do about it?”

Maul’s expression darkened, eyelids lowered and a growl on his lips. “Well my dear,” Hands at her waist as he leaned to whisper at her leku. “I’ll punish you of course.”

In seconds she was on her hands and knees, her lingerie practically ripped off her body and thrown somewhere in the room. Ahsoka had no time to prepare when a hand smacked one of her buttocks, the other straight to her cunt.

Maul hummed. “Your wet. Does punishment excite you so?”

Ahsoka shivered again, hands at the silk sheets for support. 

She breathed. “It does.”

He grinned excitedly, and delivered another smack that made her gasp. “Such a naughty girl.”

Ahsoka yelled when his cock suddenly thrust into her, body lurched and the silk sheets tight in her grasp. 

He slapped her buttock again, making her moan. “More.”

“More, what?”

“More, My Lord.” Her eyes turned to him. “More,  _ Master _ . Spank me harder.”

That minx.

Her cheek pressed down in the mattress by the hand on the back of her neck, arse up higher as Maul raised on his knees.

“As you wish, My Lady.”

Ahsoka swore she could have seen stars, his cock went hard and fast, but the spanks - Maul was relentless, never stopping, and giving it fully. Her nails must have dug holes in the sheets.

Every spank echoed in the room that tasted delicious - Maul was in satisfaction when her skin jiggled under his actions and went darker.

Her orgasm came quick, and Maul gave a harsh spank that made her moan heighten and her cum spill out more. 

Maul came quickly after, his release shot through her, his hands grabbed onto her stung flesh.

He pulled out and flipped Ahsoka on her back, leaning down close to her face - noses brushing.

“I hope you learned your lesson Lady Tano.”

She shuddered, then that damn smirk was back on her delicious lips. “I might need another one,  _ Master _ .”


End file.
